


Claire's Fantasy

by Maggz1001



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggz1001/pseuds/Maggz1001
Summary: This is a really mature work. It's my first time writing smut. Claire has a fantasy involving her boss Neil. Constructive Critique is always welcomed :)
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Dr. Claire Browne reports back to her superior, Dr. Neil Melendez after talking with his patient. She had a way with people that no other resident understood. There was something about Claire’s bubbly attitude that made even strangers spill their guts to her. She was supposed to have the patient sign the consent forms to proceed with the heart procedure. Claire made a lot of progress in getting the patient to reveal his fears about it. However, he did not exactly sign the forms as of 3 o’clock this afternoon. There were still some emotional and psychological barriers that were preventing the patient from completely trusting in their medical team. Thus, Claire made the arrangement where he would first speak with St. Barnabus Hospital’s psychologist about any concerns and/or fears he may have. Since the appointment was scheduled for 6pm, Claire estimates that the procedure will take place at around 8. She saw this connection with the patient as being a success. Unfortunately, Dr. Melendez did not feel the same.

"So let me get this straight. You were in that room for at least an hour and yet no consent forms are signed!” Dr. Melendez complains.

“I made a deal that he can first address his concerns with the psychologist so that he can have his complete trust in us. His head is just not at the right mindset we need for him to agree to the procedure. We can still perform his surgery, it just may start a bit later on than you intended.” Claire explains.

"Dr. Browne! Let me ask you something. Who am I to you?” Dr. Melendez questions.  
"The lead surgeon.”

“True. And I am also your boss. Your superior. Your head. However, you want to word it. I control every decision...every action….every thought process you have first needs my approval. His heart is the problem, not his head! If I wanted to, I could just tell him that the surgery will start now. If you want to get ahead in this field, you better recognize those who you need to show respect!” Melendez barks out.

“Yes sir! It won’t happen again!” Claire promises.

"Go home Dr. Browne.” Melendez dismisses. 

There was something about how he exerted his authority that made Claire feel some type of way. Maybe it was because she was always the one who had to be in control in her life. Having someone else boss her around felt kind of...nice? No, more than that. In a weird way, she felt sexy, turned on. She couldn’t wait to release all her pent up tension when she got home and showered. That’s the first thing she did after she dropped her keys on the kitchen table. She figured a nice steamy shower would help keep her emotions in check. The shower helped for maybe about half an hour. Yet as she crawled into her bed that evening, her thoughts went back to her altercation with her boss earlier that day. She closed her eyes and relaxed as she drifted off to sleep.

_Dr. Neil Melendez circles around her._

_“So where are my consent forms Dr. Browne? You were in there a whole hour with the patient.” Dr. Melendez inquires._

_“The surgery will probably start at 8. I know it’s probably not what you wanted but-”_

_“But you just love disobeying me don’t you Dr. Browne!”_

_“No sir-I just thought-”_

_“That’s your problem Claire! You think without asking my permission!” His eyes darken. “I control you. Every thought you have.” He looks deep into her eyes. “Every move you make..” His eyes roam her body, analyzing every curve he can’t wait to explore. “You need my permission. Do I make myself clear?” He questions as he wraps his arm around her waist._

_“Yes sir!” Claire swiftly replies._

_“That’s a good girl…” Neil begins to slide his fingers up her shirt, admiring each and every curve on her caramel-kissed skin. He moves her luscious curly hair to the side as he begins a trail of kisses along the back of her neck. Claire closes her eyes as she relishes in the feeling of his lips on her skin. Neil then unbuttons her top, openly exposing her black lace push-up bra._

_“Mm..fuck Claire” Neil mumbles to himself. “You must think you’re so clever. Teasing me. Wearing shit like this to work. Standing so close to me in surgery...giving me a private show. Intoxicating me with your scent...purposefully disobeying me to get me all riled up. I think you need to be punished.” Neil observes as he removes Claire’s bra. He takes one nipple between his fingers and slowly massages it in a circular motion. He pulls Claire closer to his body so that there’s no space in between. Her ass is pressing right against his boner. “You think this is a fair thing to do to your boss...your superior?” He growls as he roughly digs his fingers into her hips and grinds her against him. Claire whimpers as a response. “I think it’s about time you showed me some appreciation” He snarls._

_Claire takes off her shirt and pushes her skirt up so you can see her black panties. Neil grabs her by the hair and brings her down to her knees. Claire undoes his belt and slides his pants down to his ankles. She takes a second to admire the delectable site she sees in front of her. Neil stands at 8 inches in length and nice-sized girth. His beautifully tanned cock that continues until the lightly blushed swollen tip. She begins by sucking on the head of his cock. As she sucks she circles her tongue around the rim. She takes her hand and pumps it slowly from the base up. Claire’s pretty sure she’s doing something right as her ears are filled with Neil’s heavy pantings. She continues by bending her head down lower so that she can envelop his balls in her mouth while continuing to stroke with her hand. She can feel his precum between her fingers._

_Neil’s face is starting to flush red. He is starting to become impatient._

_“Come on Claire, stop your fucking teasing and show me how good you can take my cock in that pretty little mouth of yours.” Claire goes back up to the tip and kitty licks the precum from the tip. She felt powerful, in control of his pleasure. Or so she thought before Neil roughly pulls her by the hair to face him. “I’m sorry I think there’s been a misunderstanding. Let’s get some clarification…” She feels his hot breath against her ear. “You...satisfy….my….needs. I own you. You don’t disobey.” Before Claire can even think to reply, he roughly pushes her back on her knees. “Put your mouth on my cock.” He orders. As soon as Claire’s mouth reaches the tip, he uses her hair to forcefully push her head further down so she takes in his full length. She feels him continually hitting the back of her throat. “Ungh-ahh! Ooo fuck yea like that!” and Claire gargling down his dick are the only sounds that can be heard. “I’m gonna cum!” Neil exclaims, not long after Claire feels the creamy thick cum coat the back of her throat. Claire releases Neil’s cock. Claire becomes relieved, believing they’re finished. As if reading her thoughts, Neil responds, “No, no there is a lot more where that came from..._


	2. Just Getting Started Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the first chapter. This is the final chapter for this fic. Smut. Sex. Basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this. If you have any comments or suggestions for other prompts for me, leave a comment or message! :) Happy reading!

__

_ Neil grips the back of Claire’s thighs and carries her towards the bed. Claire lies back as Neil preps himself on his elbows. Without wasting any time, he removes her skirt and roughly tears her panties off. Claire gasps. “Neil! Those were a good pair of underwear!” She was a little bit irritated yet aroused by his sudden outburst. Neil smirks mischievously in response. “I like you better without.” Claire was going to retort, that is until Neil said: “Remember what I said about respecting my decisions Dr. Browne. Seems like I still have a lot to teach you.” He winks. He peppers kisses around her hips and moves his head down towards her thighs. He kisses and leaves bite marks on her flesh. “Mmm.” Claire moans softly. His hot breath and tongue dragging across her thighs feel like ecstasy. But Claire starts getting impatient. She reaches over to grasp his hair and moves him to come up face to face. She passionately kisses him, lightly gliding her tongue on his bottom lip, asking him to open his mouth. Neil wants to resist just to remind her who is in charge. Yet due to the drawn-out sexual tension he has been trying to mask for all these months, he decides to give in. With a mixture of a groan and a growl, he parts his lips. Their tongues colliding leaves shock waves radiating all throughout his body. Claire deepens the kiss by wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. She wraps her legs around his waist to pull his body closer to hers. He wraps his arms around her waist, tracing circles on her warm skin. As much as he doesn’t want to pull away, there are so many ideas he wants to explore. He reprimands, “I need to teach you a lesson!”  _

_ He switches his position so he is sitting on the edge of the bed. Claire at first appears confused as to what he has in mind. Neil moves to his nightstand where he pulls out: a collar? He puts the black choker around her, followed by a chain that he holds. “Crawl!” He commands. Claire obediently crawls over to him, moving at a sensually slow pace. As she moves, Neil brings the chain closer to him as it lightly tightens around her throat. Neil stares as he admires how her body curves in all the right places. When she arrives near him, he bends her over his lap. “Each smack, I want you to count on each ass cheek. Got it?” He questions. “Yes. I understand.” Claire replies. “Yes, you understand...what?” Claire hesitates for a moment. “Um...yes...I understand..s-sir?” Neil begins with the first smack. “Ow..one! Two!...Twelve!...Eighteen!” Claire continues to count off, each spank stinging a bit more than the last. Once Neil feels like Claire has learned her lesson and admires her spanked red ass one more time, he switches positions. Claire is back lying on the bed. He crawls between her legs. He uses one finger to glide across her pussy, just to get used to how her warmth feels. He uses his tongue to start lapping up her juices. “God, yes! M-more!” Claire cries out. Neil picks up his speed and adds a finger inside of her. Claire grips on his hair to encourage him. He adds another finger and nips at her clit. The sight of Claire trembling before him because of his touches makes Neil go crazy. He can’t help the moans that escape him as he continues working on Claire’s body. The vibrations Claire feels as Neil is working on her pussy only increases her pleasures. He moves his hand up to tweak her nipples causing her whole body to quake. Claire always considered herself a strong independent woman. Yet the things Neil was doing to her body made her feel needier than ever. She craved more of him as she felt herself edging closer and closer to orgasm. “Sir...please!” Claire can’t help but beg. I’m-I need to cum!” Neil gets excited at the thought of her taste. “Go ahead baby! I give you permission to finish.” That was more than enough for Claire. Neil continued with his tongue and fingers pumping in and out while he started collecting her juices between his fingers. With one final outcry, she reached her peak. Neil lapped up all of her juices with his tongue, making sure not to leave any traces behind. _

  
Claire suddenly woke up from her bed. As she looked at her alarm clock, she saw that it was only 3am. “That was the longest dream I have ever had in my life.” Claire marveled. She took note of the large pool of her scent that stained on her sheets. Claire was too tired to care about that right now. The only thought running through her mind was how she was going to be able to face her boss tomorrow after all those dirty thoughts she had.  _ Is it too late to call out?  _ Claire wondered.


End file.
